


Sweetener // UNDER CONSTRUCTION

by seunflwr, skzchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst, Creme Puff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Greasers, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunflwr/pseuds/seunflwr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzchans/pseuds/skzchans
Summary: When a chapter is titled "greaser - '#'" then the chapter is Chan's P.O.V. and when a chapter is titled "crème puff - '#'" then the chapter is Woojin's P.O.V.





	Sweetener // UNDER CONSTRUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> When a chapter is titled "greaser - '#'" then the chapter is Chan's P.O.V. and when a chapter is titled "crème puff - '#'" then the chapter is Woojin's P.O.V.

.........efjbdsvyuhjkn belrf


End file.
